Iduna
|books = Frozen: Book of the Film Frozen: Padded Classic Book Disney Movie Collection: Frozen }}Idun was the wife of Agdar, mother of Elsa and Anna, and queen of Arendelle. History Early life After marrying Agdar, Idun gave birth to two daughters three years apart: Elsa and Anna, respectively. She and her husband regarded Elsa and Anna as the joy of their lives but were secretly concerned about the former's magical abilities and their growing potency.Frozen: Padded Classic Book, page 1. Accident worried over Anna's unconscious form.]] One night, after hearing Elsa's frantic cries, Idun and Agdar broke through the frozen doors of the Great Hall. Running towards an unconscious Anna, Idun remarked that her younger daughter was "ice-cold". Moving quickly, she and her husband grabbed a pair of horses and departed for the Valley of the Living Rock, bringing their children with them. Arriving at the valley, the family dismounted, and Agdar called out for help. His plea was heard and the family was greeted by the trolls. An elderly troll, Pabbie, examined Anna, remarking it was fortunate that she was not struck in the heart and that healing her head would be relatively simple. After Agdar told Pabbie to do whatever necessary, Idun watched as the troll proceeded to heal Anna and alter her memories of Elsa's powers to remove all traces of magic. To the family's relief, Anna smiled, indicating she was all right. With Anna taken care of, Pabbie turned to Elsa, warning her that her powers would continue to grow and that although they had great beauty, they were also dangerous and needed to be controlled. Hearing this, Idun silently consented to Agdar's decision: until Elsa could control her powers, the castle gates were to be locked and the staff would be reduced to limit Elsa's contact with people and keep her abilities hidden from everyone, including Anna. For the next few years, Idun and her husband were Elsa's only form of contact. But despite Agdar's efforts, Elsa continued to lack control over her powers, and she even asked that her parents maintain their distance, a sentiment that greatly saddened Idun. Death Ten years after the accident, Idun and Agdar had to depart Arendelle for two weeks and bid their daughters farewell. During the voyage, she and her husband died in a storm at sea. A funeral was held for the two of them, though only Anna attended. Legacy Idun loved the family tradition of ice fishing and proudly passed it down to Elsa and Anna.Memory and Magic, page 104 (E-book version). After Idun's death, her dress and books, including ones that she used to read to Elsa and Anna, were stored in the castle's passageways.Frozen: Stories from Arendelle, page 72. Appearances Animation * Frozen Books * Frozen: Book of the Film * Frozen: Padded Classic Book * Disney Movie Collection: Frozen Trivia * The queen's name does not appear in the film credits, but it is written in Old Norse runes on her burial stone as "Iðunn". ** "Iðunn" can be identified as "Ithun", or "Idunn"/"Iduna". The last is a particularly common name in Scandinavia. Iðunn can be translated into "youthful", "eternal youth", "again to love", or "rejuvenation". * Idun's single line in the film is provided by Frozen's co-director, Jennifer Lee. * Director Chris Buck joked that Idun and Agdar did not really die on their voyage and stated that they washed up on an island, had a baby boy, and got eaten by a leopard. This premise is what occurred in Tarzan, another Disney film directed by Buck. * The queen appears in the fourth season of the ABC show, Once Upon a Time, and is portrayed by Pascale Hutton as an adult. She is portrayed by Ava Marie Telek as a child. In the show, her name is "Gerda". Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters